


Miss

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Crossover, Drunk Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends series, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sleeping Together, Soft Richie Tozier, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Based on the famous Chandler/Monica reveal in Friends, Eddie and Richie spend the night together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 43





	Miss

“No, that is not true!” Richie told Eddie who was guzzling down another glass of wine. He kept him steady noticing that his legs were shaking and that he bumped into the table. It was that time in the evening where Eddie was starting to get fatigued. Richie didn’t want him to go overboard. Ben and Beverly’s wedding was tomorrow and he needed his energy. “You saw how drunk the guy was! He was hammered to think that you were Ben’s dad!”

Eddie guzzled another wine down. Richie guided him over to a chair. It was well past the hour he should be taking his prescribed medication. And he needed to rub the cream over his wound so it wouldn’t get infected. There was so much to do until he was fully recovered from the incident.

So much happened over the two month period since the Losers reunited. Ben and Beverly decided and planned a wedding in a short span of time. Not only that, but they found a huge apartment where they could all live together. The decision to move in together was a wild idea but truthfully they were all happy. Finally, Richie wasn’t alone.

Interrupting him from his thoughts, Eddie started to cry, drunken sobs that were enough to crack Richie’s heart. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? I can’t stand to see you upset!” That was the truth. Moments when Eddie was in agony from the pain were the worst. He refused to leave his side in the hospital when doctors told him to leave.

“Nobody loves me!” he whined as tears streamed down his cheeks. Yup, he definitely had too much to drink. Plus, Eddie wasn’t the type to show any emotion. Actually, what did he know? What did any of the Losers know? They were apart for like twenty years! Eddie was more open with his emotions when he was a kid. 

“What? That’s insane!” Richie told him, rubbing a hand down his back. The scar was so thick that he could feel it through the living of his clothes.

“I don’t know any fucking thing about love! Just look at my marriage!” Eddie told him, sobbing. The divorce with Myra wasn’t even close to being over. The things that Myra did and said to him were awful. His cell phone constantly rang even just seconds after ending one conversation with her. Some of those calls were not important only an excuse to make another insult.

“You’re a great guy, Eds,” Richie gently said to him. Not convinced, Eddie cried harder. From the way he pressed his hand to his chest, he was in pain. Luckily, they were in a far corner so nobody paid attention. Richie gathered him into a hug, pressing his hand to the back of his head, letting him cry. “It’s going to be okay.”

\---

The next morning, Beverly ran into Richie’s room all excited, banging the door against the wall. Richie jumpers, his glasses hanging off on the side of his face. 

“I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!” Beverly yelled as her voice echoed across the entire room. 

Smiling crookedly, Richie adjusted his glasses and pulled up the covers more. “Uh... morning, Bev. I wasn’t expecting a wake-up call.”

“This is going to be exciting!” And she left closing the door behind her.

Immediately, Eddie shot up from under the covers next to Richie alarmed. “Do you think she saw me?”

Well, this was a pickle indeed. Here they were; naked, hungover, and in the same bed. Last night must have been wild. Luckily, Beverly just missed him.

“Um, how are you?” Richie asked trying to think of something. His hands were shaking. 

Noticing that his scar was showing, Eddie pulled up the blankets, covering himself. “Fine. You?” he answered hastily, barely meeting his eyes.

“Yeah, good. I, uh, never did that with you before!” Richie remarked trying to make a joke. Oh, nothing he said or did was going to make this situation any less awkward! For a moment, he stared at Eddie’s body but then looking away when Eddie noticed him staring. He couldn’t help it. Eddie had a really good body. 

Eddie’s eyes darted around the room. “Um, me neither.”

“Wait, you mean - “

“What did we do last night?” Eddie immediately turned the conversation around.

“I-I don’t know!”

“You don’t?”

“Well, you don’t know!”

“I was drinking!”

“Yeah. Do you have any clue what you were drinking last night? Ugh, fuck that stuff was strong!”

“I thought you said that you didn’t know!” Eddie confronted him getting himself worked up.

“I don’t!” Richie retorted. Wow, talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed.

“So, how do you remember drinking when you don’t remember having sex?!”

Richie stared at him the instant Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth. “We had-”

Eddie couldn’t lie anymore, rubbing his head. “Look, I don’t remember much but I was upset and you were comforting me. I guess we just got tipsy.”

Richie nodded, silent for a moment. “So, what does this mean?”

“What do you mean?” Eddie questioned.

“You know what I mean!”

“Uh...” Right before he could answer, the alarm went off. “Shit, we have to get ready for the wedding!” Eddie was about to fly out of bed when he remembered that he was still naked. “Can you look away, please?”

As Richie tried not to sneak a peek at Eddie, he had a fair point. This was Ben and Beverly’s wedding day after all. They couldn’t ruin that with this. For most of the day, Richie found himself holding Eddie’s hand or making out with him when they were alone. Whatever this meant, he was happy it was happening.


End file.
